


Ticking Away The Hours

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Ticking Away The Hours

There was nowhere else to go. He had no one left. Even after all the years he spent loving their sodding saviour, still there was not a place he could all home. He was alone in the world, and all because once upon a time he was born the Prince of Slytherin. But those times were long since left behind, or at least that was what he thought.

He sat at the table he had once called his own and stared at the cake Kreacher had place din the center. He was sure he was missing something important, for cakes weren't part of his usual diet. Then it dawned on him.

It was Christmas.

Having realised it didn't alleviate his heavy soul. He didn't move, didn't care to show he was still alive, while the grandfather clock struck twelve.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

A noise at his back startled him, making him jump and pull at the tablecloth, causing the fall of the cake, which hit the ground with the sound of broken silverware and shattered hopes.

"Harry?" he whispered, but, like everything he said, it was gone with the wind. "Harry?"

A heartbeat later the house was silent again and he was in front of the mess caused by a Christmas cake.

It was Christmas, indeed. And he was all alone.  



End file.
